


Taemin Explains It All: Interlude

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: Taemin Explains It All [3]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: It's the end of the first day's shooting on Mtopia, and Taemin doesn't want to spend the night in his 'solo' caravan alone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Series: Taemin Explains It All [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Taemin Explains It All: Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the next full story in this series, but Taemin and Baekhyun insisted on having a moment.

Taemin sat down on the edge of the pad that served as a mattress inside the small caravan. It was the end of SuperM's first day of shooting on Mtopia, and he was exhausted. His wrist was killing him, and he dug his brace out of his bag and strapped it on. He followed that with two pain pills washed down with a swig of water from the bottle on the small counter. He knew he needed to pull the pillows and blankets down from the shelf to make up the bed, but right now he was too tired. Leaning his back against the caravan's wall, he closed his eyes. 

A knock at the door startled him awake a few moments later. "Taeminah?" came a quiet voice from outside. 

Taemin reached over and unlocked the door without getting up. "Come in, Kyoong," he said. Baekhyun entered the caravan, like Taemin, already in his pajamas, his gaze going immediately to the cameras. "They shut them off a few minutes ago; you can relax."

Baekhyun's whole posture changed at his words, his shoulders slumping, his head dropping. "I need a hug," he groaned. Getting to his feet, Taemin wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back as Baekhyun leaned his head on his shoulder. "God, I needed this. Why did I ever think this was a good idea?" 

"Reality shows in general or just this one?" Taemin responded with a chuckle. "Or is it that you got the brunt of the bad luck right at the start?" he continued, referring to Baekhyun's bet that morning which had ended with him having to jump into a swimming pool fully clothed. The rest of them had joined in, but still, he was the one who had proposed, and immediately lost, the bet. 

"Ugh, just this one. And having Chanyeol along didn't help." Lifting his head, he met Taemin's gaze, his expression regretful. "It stressed me out the whole time he was here."

Turning out the overhead light, Taemin pulled Baekhyun to sit down on the mattress with him. Taking his hand, he said, "Spill." There was enough illumination from the blue night light on the counter for him to see Baekhyun bite his lip and close his eyes. Taemin brought their clasped hands to his lips and kissed Baek's knuckles. 

Baekhyun leaned against Taemin, sighing. "It was Chanyeol's idea to come with us. I mean, we've done it before, gone to each other's MV shoots for support. And I suppose he thought it would help us get back to normal. Things have been better between us; I've told you that, right?" Taemin nodded, and Baekhyun went on, "But it was just stressful. When we were doing the wake boarding, I couldn't focus. When I was with the members all I could think about was him observing up on the balcony and when I was with him, I kept thinking I should be with the members. There's a reason there's not a 'take your boyfriend to work' day. It's too nerve-wracking."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to run interference," Taemin said, "but I was on the boat the whole time."

Baekhyun started at the reminder that Taemin couldn't participate in the wake boarding because of his injury. "Shit, I'm sorry. I meant to ask about your wrist; it was the reason I came over."

"It's okay," Taemin said, holding it up. "I have my brace on and took my pills. I should be good to go in the morning."

Frowning, Baekhyun said, "But it hurts now?"

"It'll be fine," Taemin reassured him. "It's going to ache until it completely heals. Believe me, I know. Having a cracked wrist bone is better than a broken arm with the bone sticking out through the skin."

Baek's eyes widened. "You've had a compound fracture?" He shuddered. 

Taemin nodded. "Fell off my bike when I was eight. You can barely see the scar now." His tone turned teasing. "So I gave you a hug earlier. What do I get in return?"

A smile finally lighting up his face, Baekhyun answered, "Anything you want."

Taemin tapped his lips with his finger. "You needed a hug; I've been needing a kiss all day." Baekhyun leaned in to press his mouth to Taemin's. It began soft and sweet, but quickly grew hungry when Taemin parted his lips to admit Baekhyun's questing tongue. 

Taemin finally backed off to breathe, his body singing. Baekhyun's lips slid down to Taemin's throat, sucking on his Adam's apple before moving up to nibble his ear. "Want you," he whispered. 

"Want you too, sweetheart," Taemin replied, kissing Baekhyun soundly before pushing him gently away. "But we're both exhausted, and even with the cameras off this isn't private enough, especially with the windows open to get some kind of air flow in here. You know how loud we get." He caressed Baek's cheek. 

Baekhyun kissed Taemin's palm. "I know. I should get back to my caravan." He started to rise, but Taemin pulled him down to the mattress again. 

"I said no sex, but I think we both could do with a night together. You know you sleep better with me, anyway." Taemin took the blankets and pillows down from the shelf and piled them into a cozy nest for the two of them. While Baekhyun kicked off his flip-flops and crawled under the covers, Taemin set the alarm on his phone. "I'm setting this early enough so you can get back to your caravan before filming starts tomorrow."

"'Kay," he responded with a yawn. Taemin lay down beside him and Baek took up his usual position when sleeping with Taemin, head on his shoulder, arm around his waist, and his leg on top of Taemin's. "You sure you're comfortable with me sprawled all over you like this?" he asked as he did every time.

Taemin kissed his forehead. "Yes, I'm like you, remember, cold all the time. I enjoy having a human blanket."

"Sorry, Chanyeol's always hot and I'm always cold, so he hates when I'm clingy in bed." He would have continued, but a burst of laughter, unmistakably Mark's, from one of the other caravans stopped him. "Oh, hey, that reminds me, Mark came to me with something and I told him he needed to talk to you."

"Me? What for?" Taemin couldn't imagine what kind of question Baekhyun didn't have an answer for. If it was about work, Mark shouldn't have any problem talking to any of the elder _hyungs_ about it. 

"I'm not sure. He took the long way around and never really got to the point, but just going by that, I think it's about sex, or relationships, or both. I told him you were the expert."

"Why would you tell him that?" Taemin asked, surprised.

Baekhyun snuggled closer and kissed Taemin's shoulder. "Because you are, aren't you? I've learned more from you about how to have fantastic sex than I learned in the ten or so years I'd been doing it before we got together."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Taemin said, "All right, I'll talk to him, though I'm not sure what you're expecting me to do."

Baekhyun yawned again. "I don't know. Answer his questions, show him how to use Google, give him a demonstration—he's really stressed about whatever it is."

Sighing, Taemin gave Baek a final goodnight kiss and closed his eyes. Morning was going to come way too early.

* * *

Come morning did, in the form of a knock on the caravan door and a worried "Taemin, _hyung_ , you awake?"

Taemin peered blearily at the door. "Who is it?"

"Taeyong. I need to talk to you." 

He reached for the door latch, then realized he'd never locked it the night before. "Come in."

Taeyong entered the caravan, glancing behind him furtively, probably for producers, before closing the door. " _Hyung_ , I'm worried about Baekhyun. He didn't sleep in the caravan last night. Do you know where he is?"

Sure enough, Taemin's desire to have Baekhyun with him had come back to bite him in the ass. He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. He dug his phone out from under his pillow. 7:00. It was too early, and he was too under-caffeinated, to think up a convincing story. He simply flipped the top edge of the blanket down, revealing a still sleeping Baekhyun's auburn head resting on his chest. 

Taeyong made a startled little noise, his eyes going wide. What made it worse, Taemin realized, was that during the night the July heat and lack of air circulation in the caravan had caused them both to shed their shirts. Taemin groaned. "It's not what it looks like."

Taeyong goggled some more then said, "What do you think I think it looks like? Cause I'm thinking I can't unsee mom and dad in bed naked." He started to giggle and was quickly doubled over on the floor laughing loudly. 

"Stawwwwwp," Baekhyun moaned. "Yongie is too loud...I'm sleeping...." That made Taeyong laugh even harder. Taemin couldn't help it; he laughed until he couldn't breathe.

Baekhyun grumbled something that sounded like swear words and rolled so that his back was to the both of them, pulling the blanket up over his head. 

When Taemin finally caught his breath, he said, "Well, as you can see, Baekhyun is here, not wandering around lost in the woods." He figured brevity was best. Give Taeyong the least information to spill to everyone else, because god knows he would, at least to the members. The producers he would probably keep his mouth shut around. "Now if you wouldn't mind, those of us who are not morning angels would like to go back to sleep."

Still giggling, Taeyong exited the caravan, and Taemin leaned over and locked the door. He figured they might have an hour before having to get up and prep for the day's shooting. Scooting up behind Baekhyun, he slid his arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. "You sleeping?" he asked, rubbing Baek's stomach before easing his fingers under the waistband of his pajama pants. He stroked his fingertips up Baekhyun's quickly hardening cock. 

Baek pushed back against Taemin's body, a gasp escaping his lips. "God, what you do to me," he said in a strained voice. "Thought you said we---ah!--couldn't--" He twisted around so he could kiss Taemin hungrily as he thrust into his hand. 

Taemin let go of him to shift his own position, and Baekhyun whimpered at the loss of contact. "Kyoong," Taemin said softly, the slightest hint of command in his voice. Baekhyun rolled onto his back, then stilled after bringing his hands above his head. His nickname had become a signal between them, especially in that tone of voice, that meant Taemin was asserting his dominance, and Baekhyun was to submit. 

Taemin settled himself between Baekhyun's thighs and gave him a searing kiss. "Want to be inside you so badly this morning, don't know why." At his words, Baek thrust up against him with a moan. "But we can't. Not enough time." Baekhyun stuck his lower lip out in a pout. Taemin caught it in his teeth and gently bit down, feeling Baek quivering under him. This. This was what he loved about being a dom; he loved giving pleasure, loved teasing his subs until they shook and moaned and begged to come. 

He released Baekhyun's lip and swiped his tongue across it before plunging it into his mouth. The kiss was hard and sloppy, and Baekhyun clutched at his back, his hips lifting off the mattress to grind their erections together. Breaking the kiss, Taemin warned, "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. You know it's sweeter when you let me take my time and play with you." He knelt up and removed his pants, then straddled Baekhyun's thighs. He stroked his cock, his gaze on Baekhyun's expression. His eyes were half-lidded and he was breathing shallowly. "You want this?" he asked with a devilish grin. 

Baekhyun licked his lips. "Yes, Taemin- _ssi_. I always want you." 

Chuckling, Taemin said, "As you should." He took one of Baekhyun's nipples between his fingers, pinching and rolling it until he gave a little gasp of pain. "You like that, don't you? A little bit of hurt makes your cock throb, doesn't it?"

"Yesss," he hissed as Taemin bent down and bit the nipple he wasn't teasing already. When he sat up and ran his hands down Baek's chest to his stomach, he could feel Baek's thighs shaking between his own. 

"You need to come, sweetheart?" Taemin asked, finally tugging Baekhyun's pants down just enough for his swollen cock to spring free. 

"Please, Taemin- _ssi_..." he croaked, his hands fisting in the blankets to keep from touching himself or Taemin without permission. 

Leaning sideways, Taemin plucked his toiletry case off the caravan's small counter. Extracting lube and a packet of wipes, he put it back and turned to Baekhyun. "Give me your hand," he said. "Since I'm at a disadvantage here," he waved his right hand with the brace on it, "you'll have to do most of the work."

Taking Baekhyun's right hand, Taemin squeezed out a dollop of lube into his palm, then scooted forward until their erections touched along their length. They were almost of a size, Taemin's slightly longer, while Baekhyun's was thicker. Both were tight with arousal and of differing shades of crimson, and Taemin regretted that neither of them would last long. 

Immediately getting the idea, Baekhyun wrapped his slim fingers around both their cocks, coating them with the lube then awaiting Taemin's instructions. Instead of words, Taemin put his good left hand over Baekhyun's and guided him. Light pressure at first, stroking up with a twist at the top that brought Baek's palm over both crowns, making him gasp. He tightened his hand around Baekhyun's, increasing the pressure until it was on the edge of painful, and set a slow pace, torturing them both. 

Biting his lip, Taemin breathed hard through his nose, his eyes locked on Baekhyun, whose mouth was open as he panted, sharp little noises coming from his throat. Their combined stroking picked up speed, but not enough for Baek, who moaned and thrust up with his hips, surprising Taemin, nearly making him lose his balance. Taemin gripped Baekhyun's hand hard in reprimand, tightening his fingers and causing them both pain. 

"Sorry, Taemin-ssi," Baekhyun apologized in a breathy voice, trying very hard to keep still, but Taemin could feel him trembling. 

"Don't rush, Kyoong, let me lead." Taemin loosened his grasp slightly and felt some tension go out of Baekhyun. They began again, Taemin keeping the strokes firm but slow, until he thought he would scream. "Now!" he said in a loud whisper, their hands moving in a blur. Taemin bent over Baekhyun and sealed his lips with a kiss, muffling Baek's cry of ecstasy and his own. 

He collapsed on Baekhyun, breathing hard, feeling Baek's chest heaving under him. He finally found the strength to slide off to one side, kissing the corner of Baekhyun's mouth as he groped for the pack of wipes and began cleaning the both of them. Once he finished, he laid down again, Baekhyun moving immediately into his embrace, his fingertips tracing an aimless pattern over Taemin's chest. 

"I—" Baekhyun began, then stopped. He started again a few moments later. "I have no words, Taeminah, no words to describe what you do to me, what you make me feel." He kissed the side of Taemin's neck and squirmed closer still. "Right now—right now I want to stay like this, feel like this, forever." He fell silent then, and Taemin suspected he realized he was walking a dangerous line.

He stroked Baekhyun's silky hair, damp with sweat, and kissed his forehead. "Stay as long as you like, sweetheart," he whispered, closing his eyes and briefly wondering where the rest of the day would take them. But for now, he was content to simply lie in the tiny caravan and hold Baekhyun.


End file.
